Apenas compras
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: É bom sair com as amigas pra fazer compras de vez em quando, pelo menos na maioria das vezes...


Mais uma fic ShikaTema *-* Me deu vontade de escrever uma fic mais descontraída =D

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p><strong>Apenas compras<strong>

- Alô?

- Oiii Tema! Tudo bem?

- O que você quer Ino?- perguntou, sem paciência.

- Eu estava combinando com as meninas de amanhã dar uma passadinha no shopping, fazer umas comprinhas e tal. Você vem?

- Hm, você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor pra fazer?

- Tema, o que pode ser melhor do que compras?

- Ah, por favor...

- Ta bom, não vá então, só pensei que você quisesse ir, dar um up no visual pra ver se chama a atenção do Sh...

- NEM OUSE TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA? POR QUE EU QUERERIA CHAMAR A ATENÇÃO DE UM IDIOTA PREGUIÇOSO COMO ELE?

- Ta, ta! Não precisa gritar. – risos- Nós vamos nos encontrar amanhã as 15h na frente do cinema, se você mudar de idéia... bye bye, beijinhos!

- Tchau.

Temari atirou o celular em um canto qualquer e deitou-se na cama. -_Sair __com __um __bando __de __meninas __pra __fazer __compras __no __shopping...__que __coisa __idiota -_pensava. Nunca tinha sido considerada uma garota bonitinha e adorável como as outras, mas não se importava com isso. Quem disse que uma garota tem que ser meiga e gostar de compras? -_Por __que __você __não __age __como __uma __menina __normal __pelo __menos __uma __vez __na __vida? __Você __é __tão __problemática... -_socou o travesseiro ao lembrar-se dessas palavras. –_Por __que __você __tem __que __ser __tão __idiota! __Só __a __Ino __mesmo... __pensar __que __eu __sinto __algo __por __esse __preguiçoso... __que __ridículo. __É __melhor __eu __parar __de __pensar __um __pouco..._ – e foi o que fez, decidiu tirar um cochilo.

* * *

><p>Ino andava apressada enquanto mexia no celular. De repente, esbarra em alguém.<p>

- Ei! Olha por onde anda garota! – disse uma voz, sarcasticamente.

- Desculp... ah, é você...- olhou com certo desprezo- você também podia olhar por onde anda!

- Não me olhe como se me odiasse porquinha. – Kiba sorria cada vez mais ao ver a irritação da loira.

- Escuta aqui! Ah, esquece! Não tenho tempo pra discutir com você.

- Desde quando você tem coisas mais interessantes pra fazer?

- Tenho sim. – irritada, coloca as mãos na cintura- Estou convidando as meninas para irem ao shopping amanhã.

- Shopping... como as mulheres são problemática... – Shikamaru, que estava com Kiba, pronunciou-se pela primeira vez.

- Ah Shikamaru, não comece com essa história de "problemático". Vou indo, tchauzinho meninos.

Kiba ficou olhando a loira afastar-se.

- Ei Shikamaru, vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

- Dormir...

- Que dormir o que! Acabei de arranjar um compromisso pra você, vamos no shopping!

- O quê? Ficou doido Kiba?

- Imagina a cara da Ino quando nos vir lá... – risos- Vai ser muito legal!

- Como você é idiota... fazer isso só pra ficar perto da Ino.

- Ah, nem vem Shikamaru! Se você soubesse que aquela louca de Suna vai, aceitaria ir rapidinho!

- Vejo que você não está bem das idéias hoje. –disse, tediosamente- E além do mais, ela não é louca.

- Que seja! – revirou os olhos.

- Vou pra casa. Até.

- Vou chamar os outros pro shopping amanhã, me ligue quando mudar de idéia.

Shikamaru nada disse, apenas revirou os olhos. Enquanto caminhava vagarosamente até a casa, viu uma garota loira ir em direção a uma pousada.

- Hey, olha só quem eu encontro. –disse ele, sorrindo.

- Ah, o bebê chorão. – Temari sorriu ironicamente.

- Tsc, parece que hoje é o dia de eu encontrar garotas problemáticas.

- Humf, e quem mais que você encontrou?

- A Ino, dizendo que vai convidar as meninas pra fazer compras...vê se pode. –boceja.

_-Por__que __você __não __age __como __uma __menina __normal __pelo __menos __uma __vez __na __vida? __Você __é __tão __problemática...__ –_ Lembrou-se novamente das palavras do moreno, irritando-se em seguida. _Ele __quer __que __eu __aja __como __uma __menina __normal? __Então __ta, __vou __agir._

- E qual o problema Shikamaru? Garotas gostam de ir ao shopping.

- Você também? –espantou-se.

- Até onde eu sei, eu sou uma mulher. Você discorda?

- Não mas... então você vai ir amanhã?

- Vou, por quê?

- Por nada.

- Tsc, idiota. Estou cansada, vou entrar. Tchau, Nara.

- Tchau...

Assim que Temari entrou, Shikamaru pegou o celular.

- Kiba? Você ainda ta com aquela idéia de seguir a Ino amanhã? Pois é, eu topo. Ta rindo por quê? Tsc, tchau.

* * *

><p>15h na frente do cinema<p>

- Mas olha só quem decidiu aparecer. - sorria irônica.

- Me poupe das suas ironias Ino.

- Temari-chan! Q-que bom que v- você veio. – Disse Hinata, amigavelmente.

- Bom, já que estamos todas aqui podemos começar as compras! – Disse Tenten, emocionada.

-_No __que __eu __fui __me __meter...- _pensava Temari.

As meninas passeavam pelo shopping, olhando todas as vitrines, quando de repente se deparam com um grupo de rapazes.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! – gritou a Yamanaka, indignada.

- Olha que coincidência hein! Vocês por aqui. – sorria sarcasticamente o Inuzuka.

- SEU PULGUENTO IDIOTA! VOCÊ ME SEGUIU!

- Como assim "você me seguiu"? eu vim dar uma volta no shopping com os meus amigos.

- Se você tentar estragar a minha saída eu vou dar na sua cara!- a loira aproxima-se do rapaz, furiosa.

- Calma porca! Não dê bola pra eles! – Sakura segura a amiga.

- A testa de marquise tentando acalmar alguém, que hilário. – disse Sasuke, debochado.

- grrrrrrr cala a boca idiota!- a Haruno começava a irritar-se também.

Já estava se formando a maior confusão. Ino queria arrancar o couro do Kiba, Sakura discutia com Sasuke, Hinata e Tenten tentavam acalmar as outras duas, Naruto ria e Neji ficava indiferente. Shikamaru apenas observava a confusão até alguém tocar-lhe o braço.

- Quem diria... o preguiçoso no shopping com os amiguinhos. –disse sarcasticamente a loira.

- Tsc, Temari problemática...

- Aposto que você veio só pra me ver.- debochou.

Shikamaru assustou-se com o comentário da garota e ficou extremamente envergonhado.

- É cla-ro q- que não! Por que eu quereria ficar perto de uma garota chata e grosseira como você?

- CHATA E GROSSEIRA! Quem é você pra falar de alguém? Um bebê chorão idiota!

Temari já ia partir pra cima do moreno quando Tenten segurou seu braço e a puxou para longe.

- Me solta! Eu tenho que acabar com aquele imbecil! – debatia-se a Sabaku.

- Chega de barraco! Vamos no cinema. – disse Tenten, sorridente.

Os meninos ficaram parados vendo as garotas se afastarem.

- Cara, essa tarde foi muito legal! Esse barraco foi demais! – ria Naruto.

- Cala essa boca! –Kiba batia em Naruto – vamos atrás delas.

- Eu vou embora. –disse Neji.

- Ah para Neji! Eu sei que no fundo você tava adorando a confusão! – Naruto cutucava o outro.

- ...

- Eu não acho uma boa idéia ir atrás delas. Estressadas do jeito que elas estão é bem provável que a gente saia com pelo menos um olho roxo desse shopping. – disse Shikamaru.

- Deixa de ser covarde! Não vou sair daqui enquanto não conquistar a Ino. – disse Kiba, determinado.

- E você pretende conquistar ela brigando? – Shikamaru cruzou os braços.

- Você ta fazendo a mesma coisa com a Temari!

- O quê? Mas eu nunca disse que queria conquistar ela! Ela é irritante...

- Chega de mimimi –disse Sasuke- vamos logo atrás delas.

Quando chegaram ao cinema, viram as meninas comprando pipoca.

- Cara, elas já compraram os ingressos! Como a gente vai saber que filme é? –indagou Kiba.

Continuaram a observá-las e perceberam que Hinata se afastava das outras e entrava no banheiro.

- Hina! Nós já vamos entrar, vá atrás de nós depois!

- Perfeito! É só a gente perguntar pra Hinata quando ela sair do banheiro. – disse Naruto.

- E por que a Hinata nos diria? – falou Neji.

- Eu tenho um plano. – sorriu Naruto.

* * *

><p>- Yo Hinata-chan! – sorriu.<p>

- Na- Naruto-kun. – corou.

- As meninas te deixaram pra trás?

- É... elas j-já entraram...

- Mas que coisa...

Ao longe os outros observavam Naruto jogar charme pra cima da menina. Hinata ficava cada vez mais corada.

- O que será que ele ta dizendo pra minha prima? – irritou-se Neji.

- Não importa! O que importa é o nome do filme. –disse Kiba.

Após alguns minutos o Uzumaki retorna.

- Descobri. –sorrindo.

* * *

><p>Na sala de cinema<p>

- Vocês podiam ter escolhido um filme melhor! Odeio filmes românticos. – Temari ajeitou-se na cadeira, impaciente.

- Esse filme deve ser lindo! –disse Ino, com os olhos brilhando.

- Posso sentar do seu lado? – uma voz chama a Yamanaka.

- Pod... KIBA! NÃO PODE NÃO!

- Psiu! Não grite no cinema.- senta-se ao lado da loira.

Na outra ponta Shikamaru senta-se ao lado da Sabaku que apenas suspira insatisfeita. O filme começa e nada interessante acontece. Os rapazes e Temari achavam aquilo extremamente entediante enquanto as meninas choravam. Shikamaru e Temari não trocaram uma palavra durante o filme. Ino e Kiba ficaram de frescura o filme todo. No final da sessão os garotos saem sonolentos e as garotas emocionadas.

- Eu adorei! – Sakura sorria eufórica.

- Que filme idiota. – Temari cruzava os braços.

- Cadê a Ino? – indaga Tenten.

Ao andarem um pouco deparam-se com a Yamanaka e o Inuzuka se agarrando em um canto.

- O QUE QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI PORCA?- Sakura grita e assusta os dois.

- Nada – Ino sorri sem jeito, arrumando as roupas e o cabelo.

- Mas que absurdo! Ficava dizendo que odiava ele e agora isso... tsc tsc. Vou pra minha casa.- Temari afasta-se do grupo enquanto todas criticavam a Yamanaka.

- Só eu mesmo... inventar se vir no shopping com elas. – Pensava alto.

- Temari.

- O que você quer, Nara?

- Posso te acompanhar?

- ... – a loira apenas acena positivamente com a cabeça.

Os dois fazem o trajeto em silêncio até Shikamaru pronunciar-se.

- Você... está brava comigo?

- Não.

- Tsc, eu sei que sim.

- Meu dia foi péssimo e foi tudo sua culpa!

- Minha culpa?

- Você ficava sempre falando que eu não parecia uma menina e bla bla bla! Eu fazia que não ligava mas... mas aquilo me magoava...

Shikamaru surpreendeu-se com a fala da loira. Temari nunca admitia alguma fraqueza.

- Eu... me desculpe. Eu não sabia que você levava a sério...

- Daí eu resolvi ir nesse maldito shopping pra ver se eu conseguia agir como as outras... mas , definitivamente, não!

- Mas você não precisa agir como as outras. É interessante ver garotas de personalidade...

Temari olhou-o interrogativa.

- Então por que você dizia aquelas coisas?

- Era só pra te irritar... porque você estava sempre me chamando de idiota, preguiçoso e etc...

- Aff! Como você quer que eu não te chame de idiota agora? – suspirou irritada.

- ...

- Vou entrar. Até.

Temari foi na direção da pousada mas Shikamaru segurou-lhe o braço.

- Espera.

- O que foi?

- Você não tem que tentar ser como as outras... Você é especial... digo...

- Você ta passando bem? Você nunca me trata assim...

- Temari, eu sei que você me acha um idiota, mas... eu gosto muito desse seu jeito problemático...

- Gosta é? – Temari sorriu de canto.

- Não deboche de mim! Que droga, eu não devia ter te dito essas coisas... agora você vai ficar rindo de mim...

- Por que eu riria de você?

-...

- Você não vai dizer mais nada? – passou a mão no cabelo, impaciente.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – disse o Nara, constrangido.

- Humf! Achei que você fosse, pelo menos, me convidar pra sair! Mas... já que não, vou entrar.

- Espera! É que eu pensei que... você não fosse aceitar...

- Você é muito covarde! Nunca toma atitudes!

Shikamaru sorriu e aproximou-se a loira. Segurou-a pela cintura e encostou os lábios nos dela levemente. Como não houve resistência por parte da Sabaku, aprofundou o beijo. Temari não hesitou em retribuir aquele beijo tão esperado por ambos. Só separam-se quando precisaram de ar.

- Acabei de tomar uma atitude. –sorriu.

Temari sorriu e passou a mão no cabelo do moreno.

- É, você subiu no meu conceito agora.

- Então... você quer almoçar comigo amanhã?

- Hm... porque não!

Ambos sorriram e despediram-se com um doce e apaixonado beijo.

_- É, talvez essa saída não tenha sido tão ruim assim- pensaram._

* * *

><p>Bom, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado n-n'<p> 


End file.
